


Toon Trapped!

by P4per_Cranes, ScripticCorona (CloudedGalactica)



Category: Fandomless, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Gen, Other, Swearing, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P4per_Cranes/pseuds/P4per_Cranes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedGalactica/pseuds/ScripticCorona
Summary: Welcome to Osborne Studios, home to the mischevious little toon, Tuesday the Tricky Toon and his canine friend, Loup the Sheep Dog! It may seem like a normal little studio, but to the workers inside, it’s quite the adventure!Lucas Osborne finds a strange blue book (that can… talk?), and, with a simple request, the book supposedly brings the island to life! Everything looks unchanged until Lucas finds out that Tuesday and Loup had dragged his friend, Ethan Greene, into the cartoon world! What wild antics can these trouble making toons get their creators into?Toon Trapped is an original script-form cartoon story about the wacky adventures of two creators as the world they built gains its own independence! Along the way, there’s obstacles (figuratively and literally), and the duo could even end up on another island!





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an interesting change. Lucas finds a strange blue book on his desk. One that… Talks? Is Lucas hearing things, or is everything this book is saying true…?

Written by CloudedGalactica

* * *

**FADE IN:**

**INT. OSBORNE STUDIOS - EVENING**

  
_The members of Osborne Studios are wrapping up for the day. LUCAS OSBORNE, the founder, is sitting in his office as he tries to finish up paperwork._

 **LUCAS**  
_(sighing)_  
This sure does take alot of my time...

_Lucas notices a strange book with a navy blue cover on his desk from the corner of his eye._

**LUCAS (CONT'D)**  
What in the blue blazes?

_He picks up the book curiously._

**BLUU**  
About time ya picked me up! I was starting ta wonder if I was jus' going ta lay there 'n rot, haha!

 **LUCAS**  
_(surprised)_  
Y-y-you're...

 **BLUU**  
Alive and speakin'? Did ya not see tha symbol on my cova?

 **LUCAS**  
_(looks at cover)_  
I mean... Pretty sure that doesn't explain much but... Alright.

 **BLUU**  
Ha! Humans are so easily confused! Name's Bluu! I am, as ya so easily observed, a talking, magic toon book!

 **LUCAS**  
T... Toon... Book?

 **BLUU**  
Well, duh! If ya'd open me and take a peek ya'd find all sorts of neat info 'bout yer island!

 **LUCAS**  
Wait, what!?

_Lucas opens the book and immediately watches as the scratched out name in the book changes to his. He stares completely astounded._

**BLUU**  
I dunno who my original maker and owner was, but now that ya've got me, that makes ya the owner now! Neat, eh? I can help make traveling ta tha Toon Isles easy peasy!

 **LUCAS**  
... Toon Isles?

 **BLUU**  
Yup! There's two otha islands!  
_(seems to freeze for a moment)_  
Wait... Drat I forgot one of the islands was abandoned by their creatas... ONE otha island!

 **LUCAS**  
_(nervously)_  
A... Abandoned?

 **BLUU**  
When the two creatas of a studio leave, they take that spark of life wit' em. Without their creators, tha islands usually sink ta tha bottom of tha ocean!

 **LUCAS**  
_(his face seems to go pale)_  
So if me 'n Ethan left... Everythin' we made would just sink?

 **BLUU**  
That's tha idea! However, tha place isn't really... Alive... Right now.

 **LUCAS**  
Why not? Me 'n Ethan are here, right? Wouldn't that mean it's up?

 **BLUU**  
Ya haven't done anythin' yet, silly goose! I can help, though!

 **LUCAS**  
Well... That really DOES sound cool, but...  
_(he squints)_  
I could be talking to an inanimate object right now due to being tired enough to probably start seeing 'nhearing thi-–

_Bluu suddenly closes itself, slightly crushing Lucas's thumbs._

**LUCAS (CONT'D)**  
OW! Why'd ya have to go 'n do THAT!?

 **BLUU**  
I have no hands so I can't pinch ya, Lucas! That's what humans say right? 'Pinch me I must be dreaming!'?

 **LUCAS**  
I ...  
_(sighing)_  
Good point.

_There's the sound of shoes speeding up the hall. Lucas gives a small gasp as he recognizes exactly who it is._

**LUCAS (CONT'D)**  
That's gotta be Ethan! I can't let him see me talking to a BOOK!

 **BLUU**  
Then put me down-–

_Lucas slams Bluu close and flips it upside down so the symbol isn't in view. ETHAN GREENE, the head animator and cofounder of the studio, opens the door without thinking to knock._

**ETHAN**  
Hey, Luke! We got them frames done a few days early!

 **LUCAS**  
That's great, Eth! You 'n the others can go on break for the rest of the day! Though uh... Can ya check on the music department for me? I kinda... Got a lotta paperwork ta do.

 **ETHAN**  
_(gives a thumbs up and a grin)_  
Don't worry, Luke! You can count on me!  
_(he leaves Lucas's office and cheerfully jogs down the hall)_

 **LUCAS**  
_(silently listening until he determines that Ethan is out of earshot)_  
Alright... So you're real. I'm talking to an actual book someone made.

 **BLUU**  
Yup! 'N I was neva really used much as ya can tell.

 **LUCAS**  
... Wait, really? I'd've figured that your original owner would've at least used ya once.

 **BLUU**  
From what I rememba, they did! Just... As a test. I think they knew that you 'n yer buddy, Ethan, were going ta own this studio. Same wit' those otha two... Er... Four...

 **LUCAS**  
_(nodding)_  
So... How does this whole thing work?

 **BLUU**  
Simple! I do all the magic while your studio just keeps doing what they're doing! Shouldn't interrupt a thing!

 **LUCAS**  
But how would I know if it worked?

 **BLUU**  
You'll see!

 **LUCAS**  
_(sighing)_  
Alright, then... I should probably get back to what I was doing... But, first. You said somethin' about the toon isles coming to life. Are ya really gonna breathe life into ours?

 **BLUU**  
Palette Island will become an active island! Keyvale, Canvaslley, Oaken Forest, everything!

 **LUCAS**  
_(thinking)_  
Well... It's worth a shot!

 **BLUU**  
That's tha spirit!  
_(after a moment of silence)_  
Oh, by the way... Don't slam me face down ever again. I may be a book but that don't mean ya can do that!

 **LUCAS**  
Eheh... Sorry.

_Lucas places Bluu face up and continues his paperwork. He's silently wondering how the strange book will make this all work... That... And he's wondering how he'll find out when his world is alive._

 


	2. Ethan in... Toon Troubles! (S1, E1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ethan, the Head Animator and Co-Founder of Osborne Studios, wakes up after falling asleep while trying to get work done, he finds himself shocked to see that he's wound up in the very animation he was working on by none other than Tuesday and Loup! What kind of trouble can these two toons get their creator into?

Originally written by P4per-Cranes   
Revamped by CloudedGalactica

* * *

**FADE IN:**

**INT. OSBORNE STUDIOS - DAY**

_It's another boring day in the studio. The head animator, ETHAN GREENE, is working on an animation that was due soon, but he never got around to actually working on it until now. Ethan seems to be dozing off a bit until his boss and best friend, LUCAS OSBORNE, comes in._

**LUCAS**  
Hey, Ethan! Ya got that animation done?

_Ethan tenses up at his higher-up's words and acts like he's busy._

**ETHAN**  
 _(nervously)_  
Y-Yea! Yea, Lucas! I almost got it done... Eheh...

_Lucas shrugs it off and walks away. Ethan sighs and lays his head down on his desk and falls asleep. Unbeknownst to him, a pair of inky arms come out of the paper he's working on. They grab him and drag him into the paper with only a splotch of ink left on his seat._

_{ Intro Plays }_

**EXT. PALETTE ISLAND, OSBORNE STUDIOS - DAY**

_Ethan wakes up on the ground inside of the cartoon he was working on, a surprised expression grows on his face as he stands up._

**ETHAN**  
Wait... Where am I?

_TUESDAY THE TRICKY TOON, Osborne Studio's beloved mischievous mascot, pops up from behind a tree._

**TUESDAY**  
Well, well, well! Lookie what we got here, Loup!

_LOUP THE SHEEP DOG, Tuesday's calmer partner in crime, pops his head out from behind the same tree Tuesday is hiding behind._

**LOUP**  
Why, Howdy there, Eth!

_Ethan simply stares at the duo in shock before waving slightly. Tuesday giggles._

**TUESDAY**  
Hey, Eth! Yer in our toon now!

**ETHAN**  
I... I can see that... How DID I get here exactly, though?

_The two toons wander out from behind the tree and up to Ethan._

**LOUP**  
Well it's kinda easy! Tuesday just grabbed ya when ya least 'spected it 'n bam!  
 _(he makes an explosion motion with his hands)_  
Now yer here!

**TUESDAY**  
I can do that fer some weird reason!

_Ethan nods silently, looking around in a complete daze. Tuesday places a hand on Ethan's shoulder, which makes the human tense up in response._

**TUESDAY (CONT'D)**  
Aww! Relax, Eth! Yer gonna be fine s'long as ya stick with me 'n Loup!

_Tuesday and Loup give Ethan a large smile. Ethan looks unsure, but nods his head a bit_

**ETHAN**  
So... What exactly can we do here...?

_The two toons look at each other with wide grins. Loup pulls out a trumpet from thin air and begins playing a tune. Tuesday pulls out a cane also from thin air and grabs Ethan's hand._  
 **TUESDAY**  
Well, ya see Eth...!

**ETHAN**  
Wait... What're y'all--

_Tuesday begins leading Ethan through the forest and into a small town. Loup follows close behind while carrying the tune_

**TUESDAY**  
 _(singing)_  
Toons are a wonderful place, ain't it so?  
This is where all our dreams can grow!

**ETHAN**  
Uhm... Guys?

**TUESDAY**  
 _(still singing)_  
You 'n Lucas made this place!  
 _(mumbling)_  
... Even though I think he's a disgrace.

**ETHAN**  
Well that sure ain't nic-–

_Tuesday lets out a giggle as they enter the town. Many toons are passing by on the busy street, but they stop to take notice of the situation. The trio enters a cafe._

**TUESDAY**  
 _(singing)_  
Everybody 'n town loves ya  
No matta ya shape, size, er color!  
Toons 'round here are as friendly as can be!  
Just so long as you ain't devlish like lil ol' me!

_One of the waitresses hits Tuesday with a broom. The three run out of the cafe._

**LOUP**  
But, Tues! Ain't we forgettin' a few things?

_Tuesday puts a finger on his chin, as if to think. A lightbulb quickly shows up over his head and disappears._

**TUESDAY**  
Oh, yea! We forgot 'bout what ya can do 'n a toon!

**ETHAN**  
Aww! You guys don't have ta do this fer me! R-really-–

_Tuesday and Loup pull Ethan into a group hug_

**TUESDAY**  
Don't be silly, Eth! We're doin' this...

**LOUP**  
... 'Cause we love ya!

_Ethan blinks a bit as the two let go from the hug. Loup goes back to playing the tune on his trumpet while the trio enter a park._

**TUESDAY**  
 _(singing)_  
Toons can do a lotta things!  
Like puddlin', dancin', 'n we LOVE ta sing!

_Other toons spontaneously begin to sing along with Tuesday. Ethan simply stares in astonishment at them._

**TUESDAY + TOONS**  
 _(singing)_  
Ain't it swell ta be a toon?  
Look at all the wonderful things ya can do!  
The toons begin to pull out intruments, props, and other items out of thin air.

**INT. OSBORNE STUDIOS - MEANWHILE**

_Lucas pokes his head into the Theater Room._

**LUCAS**  
Ethan? Ya here buddy...?

_Lucas turns to the screen. A mix of shock and horror quickly forms on his face._

**LUCAS (CONT'D)**  
ETHAN!?  
 _(he rushes into the room, staring at the screen with the same shocked expression)_  
Jesus, Ethan! How'd ya get into this mess!?

**EXT. PALETTE ISLAND, OSBORNE STUDIOS - CONTINUOUS**

_Every toon had now joined the trio on their march through the town._

**TUESDAY + TOONS**  
 _(singing)_  
We're sure ya'd like it here in Keyvale!  
Toons here are happy and swell!  
We're so happy ta have ya as our guest!  
So, please! Just stay and have a rest!

_The toons all look at Ethan expectantly. Ethan, however, looks at the ground and shuffles his feet._

**ETHAN**  
Look... I... I gotta get back ta tha studio. Lucas'll kill me if I don't finish this cartoon...

_The toons look upset, but they individually nod and go back to their normal routines. All that remains is Tuesday, Loup, and Ethan. Tuesday is tapping his foot angrily with his arms crossed over his chest. Loup simply has his ears down against his head as his tail continues to wag._

**TUESDAY**  
I just don't get ya, Eth!

**ETHAN**  
 _(confused)_  
What'd'ya mean?

**TUESDAY**  
It's just... Ya NEVER wanna take a break! Like...

**LOUP**  
... Ever!

**ETHAN**  
 _(sighing)_  
You guys know I'm busy...

**TUESDAY**  
 _(he puffs up his cheeks and flicks his tail.)_  
Busy, SCHMISY! Lucas can go suck an egg!

_Meanwhile in the studio, Lucas had gotten popcorn and was watching the short._

**LUCAS**  
Hey...

_In the toon, Ethan rubs the nape of his neck. A visible sweat drop suddenly forms and soon disappears when it hits the bottom of his face._

**ETHAN**  
I mean... He writes the checks, after all...

**LOUP**  
 _(a lightbulb forms over his head. It disappears just as quickly as it appears.)_  
I got an idea! How 'bout we jus' go get a bite ta eat fer now?

_Tuesday and Ethan look at each other before nodding in agreement._

**FADE OUT.**

**FADE IN:**

_The trio are at a table in the cafe they had been in earlier. A waitress glides over to them and places drinks down on the table._

**WAITRESS**  
Here are you drinks, gentlemen! Is there anything else you'd like to order?

**ETHAN + TUESDAY + LOUP**  
 _(in unison)_  
Burgers!

_The waitress scribbles down the order and skates off. Ethan grabs his drink and takes a sip only to immediately spit it out._

**ETHAN**  
 _(surprised)_  
Wh-what is this!?

**TUESDAY**  
 _(snickering)_  
It's ink, silly!

_Tuesday chugs his own drink down. A few moments later, a devilish grin quickly appears on his face. He turns to Ethan with the same grin._

**TUESDAY (CONT'D)**  
Hey, Eth... I bet ya can't chug that whole glass'a ink.

**LOUP**  
 _(he looks at Tuesday and Ethan with a concerned expression)_  
B-but Tuesday! He can't! He's a human!

**TUESDAY**  
Soooo? He can do it!

_Ethan looks at Tuesday... Then at Loup, gripping his glass. He presses the rim to his lips and starts gulping down the thick liquid while attempting to keep eye contact with Loup. Tuesday pounds his fists on the table._

**TUESDAY (CONT'D)**  
CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!

**INT. OSBORNE STUDIOS - MEANWHILE**

_Back in the Theater Room, Lucas is gripping the sides of his chair, his mouth agape and his eyes wide._

**LUCAS**  
ETHAN, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU DOLT!

**EXT. PALETTE ISLAND, OSBORNE STUDIOS - MOMENTS LATER**

_Ethan continues to chug until the glass is empty. He sets it on the table as his body shakes. A trail of ink escapes the corner of his mouth._

**TUESDAY**  
 _(cackling)_  
Well, well, well! Didn' know ya had it in ya, Eth!

_Loup lets out a sigh and rubs his temple. The waitress soon skates by with the burgers and sets the plates down in front of the trio._

**WAITRESS**  
I hope everythin's to yer standards!

**LOUP**  
Uhm... Can we get a glass'a water fer my friend here?

_The waitress nods as she skates back to the bar to get a glass of water. She skates back to the table and sets the glass near Ethan._

**WAITRESS**  
 _(leaning near Ethan's ear, whispering)_  
That was mighty stupid of ya.

_Ethan immediately picks up the glass and takes a swig as the waitress skates off. He gives a sigh and turns to Tuesday and Loup._

**ETHAN**  
Look, guys... I appreciate tha kind gestures but... I REALLY need ta get back ta work...

_The two toons frown._

**TUESDAY**  
Aww... Yer leaving early, Eth?

**LOUP**  
We were just gettin' started with the fun...

**ETHAN**  
 _(sighs, then puts a smile on his face)_  
Hey, chin up you two! Maybe I can come back some otha time when I'm not as busy?

_Tuesday and Loup immediately smile wide, and their tails wag in sync._

**TUESDAY + LOUP**  
 _(in unison)_  
Really!?

**ETHAN**  
 _(he leans over the table to rub both of their heads)_  
Of course! Now, let's eat! Don't want these burgers ta go ta waste now do we?

_The trio start eating their food._

**FADE OUT.**

**FADE IN:**

_The trio are back where they had started in the forest._

**ETHAN**  
Uhm... Hey, Tuesday? How DO I get back?

_Tuesday puts a finger on his chin to think for a moment, a lightbulb soon appearing on his head. It disappears soon after as he pulls a black spot out of his pocket and slaps it onto the ground. Ethan stares at it with a confused expression._

**TUESDAY**  
It's a plothole, numb nuts! Ya jump through it!

_Ethan looks at the portal. He sits on his knees and sticks his hand through the portal. His hand comes out from a wall in the studio near an animator’s desk. The animator working there lets out a scream before running off. Ethan retrieves his arm back._

**ETHAN**  
Hey... That didn't hurt at all!

**TUESDAY**  
Well'a course it didn't! Toon travel is safe fer everytoon and everyone!  
Ethan takes a deep breath before putting his feet through the portal. He looks up at the two toons.

**ETHAN**  
I'll see you two later!

_Tuesday and Loup wave as Ethan slips through the plothole. Once he was through, he watches it close behind him.  
He dusts himself off and goes over to his desk. Seeing the ink splotch, he wipes it up with a tissue and sits down. He suddenly tenses up and coughs into a separate tissue. He pulls it away from his now shocked face. The tissue contained ink._

**FADE OUT.**

_{ Outro Plays }_


End file.
